Rebel Heart
by Nooka
Summary: It's AragornFaramir slash. Nice and fluffy. Aragorn and Faramir love each other, but they don't know that they feel the same way. Will they get together? PG to be safe.


Hi all! I couldn't help but notice that there is a lack of Aragorn/Faramir fanfics out there, so I decided to make my own contribution. I hope you'll enjoy it and, if you do, that you'll leave me a review. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories!

**Disclaimer** Don't own the characters, places ect, although I would love to…also, the title is from a Corrs instrumental.

I would just like to say that is fluff because I love fluffiness. It makes me happy! _Smiles sweetly _read and review s'il vous plaît.

Faramir leant against the windowsill, watching the sun set over Minas Tirith. Its dying light bathed the city in red and shadows crept out in defiance at the fading glare. A few stars appeared, glittering in the velvet blue sky. He smiled; it truly was a magnificent sight.

His thoughts unwittingly turned to Aragorn, Faramir smiled at the thought of the handsome, charming and wise King. It was a smile tinged with sadness, for Faramir knew that a relationship with Aragorn was impossible. He was the King and he was happily married to Arwen, who was with child.

That didn't mean that he couldn't think about Aragorn or admire him. No, he had long ago given up trying to stop himself from fantasising and so Faramir had resigned himself to his fate. It hurt, knowing that he and Aragorn could never be, but what could he do? Faramir sighed sadly _Why can't my heart listen to my mind and let go of this impossible dream?_ He shook his head and turned away from the window to his paper strewndesk, glanced up at the door and froze.

-------------------

Aragorn threw his quill down onto his desk in annoyance; he just couldn't understand what this paperwork was asking of him. _Faramir could help. _He shook his head. No, he couldn't see his Steward about this. It was hard enough being in the same room as him, knowing he could never have him. Aragorn sighed sadly. Why did he have to fall in love with someone he could never have? He shook his head. _Stop it! You have work to do._

Aragorn tries to do his work, but came to a standstill. It was no use; he'd have to get Faramir's help with it. He reluctantly gathered together the papers he was working on and headed to Faramir's office, which was just down the hall.

He found the door slightly ajar and raised his hand to knock, but when he looked at the window, he froze. The light from the setting sun illuminated Faramir's face, weaving through his hair in copper strands and surrounding him in a heavenly glow. It was the most beautiful sight Aragorn had ever seen. He swallowed thickly and watched as Faramir turned away from the window and looked up. Straight at him.

His eyes captured those of Faramir and Aragorn found that he couldn't look away, they were mesmerizing. He felt as though he were drowning in their deep blue depths.

Aragorn blinked and shook his head, blushing lightly. He looked up to see Faramir studying him in concern. "Sire, are you well?"

Aragorn smiled reassuringly, but inside, he was scolding himself for being so foolish. "Yes, just a little tired. I was wondering if you could help me with this." He held up the paperwork he had been struggling with.

Faramir nodded and went to take it off him. "Of course I will my Lord."

Aragorn smiled in relief and met Faramir in the middle of the room to give him the file. Their hands brushed and Aragorn found that himself looking into Faramir's eyes once more, but this time he could not look away. He leaned in closer to Faramir and brushed his lips against Faramir's.

He pulled away quickly when he realised what he was doing. _Damn. Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? _"Faramir, I…I'm sorry. I don't know…" he felt slim fingers slide under his chin and gently lift his head.

His eyes met Faramir's once more, he was surprised to find them not laced with disgust but shining with love and he smiled. Faramir leaned in and captured Aragorn's lips with his own; he skilfully opened Aragorn's mouth with his tongue and explored the hidden realm. Aragorn moved closer and explored Faramir's mouth with his own tongue, savouring the taste of the young man in his arms.

Too soon they broke apart, gasping for breath, their foreheads touching. Faramir smiled and stroked Aragorn's cheek. "Are you still sorry?"

Aragorn smiled. "Was I ever?" he whispered.

They kissed once more, the paperwork lying forgotten on the floor in the suns' dying rays.

---------------------------------

I hope you guys liked that, I really loved writing it! Please review it! I really love hearing what you guys think!

Please review and don't kill me too painfully! This is my first LotR fic (But not my first slash.)

**Nooka **


End file.
